


Crossroads - Earth 38

by PyramidHead316



Series: Crossroads [1]
Category: Metal Gear, Persona Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Action, Alex is suspicious, Aliens, And bodyguards, Attempting to mold Mon-El into something useful as an agent, Batman is an asshole, Be careful guys it gets smutty later on, CADMUS - Freeform, Cadmus gets its ass kicked, Crossover, Don't forget those, F/F, Gen, He doesn't last long though, He's also partly incompetent, Helping out Kara, It's part of the plot believe me, J'onn is too old and patient for this shit, Kara is a total nerd, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena deserves ALL the admiration and support, Lena works at the DEO, Maggie's a secret one, Minako is a kindred spirit, Minor Gotham City villains, Mon-El is not completely useless, More people than just aliens hate Cadmus, Multi, My version of a multiversal crossover, Neither does Raiden..., ONE major Gotham villain, Only at some points though, Order Alliance, Possible Lena and Kara buildup eventually, Reluctantly though, Sanvers - Freeform, Serra Keto doesn't suffer fools, Shady DEO activity, Shameless Smut, Superheroes scattered together from the various dimensions, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, UFO lore, VERY minor Sanvers though..., Vampires, Vasquez is SO much more powerful than we thought, Vasquez is not who we thought she was, cqc, so is Winn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyramidHead316/pseuds/PyramidHead316
Summary: During a routine mission, Kara encounters an unusual group of superheroes from different worlds around the multiverse - known collectively as the Order Alliance.While they and the DEO are friendly to each other at first, tensions rise and alliances will be tested as they become more embedded in Earth 38, and the DEO's limitations are brought into the open. How far should an organization devoted to peace go to defend the world, from both alien and human threats?Kara finds new friends, and maybe more. Alex and the others confront impossibilities. Lena gains some new supporters. And J'onn finds himself matched by someone with very similar abilities, but with a very different agenda.





	Crossroads - Earth 38

**AN:** _Welcome to my little slice of the multiverse! To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. However, this story has been sitting on my computer for the past several months, so I figured it was time to post it!_

_This is my second story for this fandom [Supergirl, along with a few others that are mentioned], so I'm still getting the hang of writing the characters. I usually work in the Silent Hill and Star Wars fandoms, but this story would just not leave me alone I started writing it! ;-D_

_As far as one of the original male characters, his species is actually one that you know pretty well already. So he's not an entirely original creation. But that'll have to wait until ch. 3! You'll just have to keep reading! ;-)_

_For some reason, the newest story in every series is being labeled as the first entry in the series by AO3. This is actually the third story in the "Crossroads" series, with two that I haven't written yet coming before it (although those are mainly Star Wars and Persona oriented...). Those will be referenced in the story by a character, but we're not going to dwell on them long. Although I am a HUGE Supercorp fan, they will not have a romantic interaction in this story. As far as Kara and a certain character, they are NOT endgame, far from it. There may be some possible buildup for Kara and Lena later on._

_This is un-beta'd, because, well, I have no one to beta it for me! That's right, we make mistakes here, like men, and women, and learn from our experiences. ;-) Since this involves characters from four distinct fandoms, it is being posted in four different categories, although it takes place entirely in the Supergirl Earth 38 universe. However, each of those different series will have their aspects highlighted in the story. How? Well, let's just say Earth 38 is not as different from those worlds as things would have you believe at first. You'll just have to read the story to find out. *mischievous wink*_

_Enjoy!_

 

~

 

**Crossroads - Earth 38**

The criminal ran through the alleyways of National City, ducking and weaving through the corners and turns hidden behind the pristine buildings. He had already ducked through three of them, in an attempt to outrun his pursuer. Plain clothes, medium build, sandy hair; he wasn’t much to look at, and would have easily blended in with a crowd. Unfortunately for him, he was not in a crowd, and his pursuer had a solid lock on him.

Kara nearly rolled her eyes in disbelief, as she hovered high up over the sidewalk. Why did they always run? She was always going to catch them! She could have apprehended him at any time, using super speed to pop out in front of him, if she were feeling up for it. She was almost toying with him at this point, which Alex most certainly would not approve of, but she couldn’t help it. National City had been quiet lately, even though the DEO were exhausted trying to track down Cadmus, as Cadmus continued to evade them. This was the greatest thrill she had had in her guise as the hero of the city in a while, even though it was a cheap one. Although, there was something odd about this criminal that she was chasing. Normally, the criminals she stopped would have pulled out a gun and tried to harm her, but this man hadn’t done any of that.

Kara had been responding to a bank robbery, when she had gotten word the three robbers had made a break for it after learning the authorities were converging on them. Kara had caught two of them, and prevented them from escaping before the NCPD could get there, but the third one had gotten away. Not that it was a long pursuit. Truthfully, if not for the fact that she was enjoying toying with him a bit, she could have apprehended him in a few seconds. The big question was: where was he running to? It seemed like his actions had a definite route, and weren’t just a random run; was he running back to his hideout? The other thing was the expression of sheer surprise on the men’s faces when she showed up. It was pretty well known that Kara patrolled the city often, in her guise as Supergirl; even if they didn’t know her real name, she was a reliable fixture in the lives of National City citizens at this point. She scoffed privately to herself, at the criminals’ actions; what city did they live in? Also, it seemed like the criminal wasn’t quite running from her at this point, but from someone else. It was a distinctly odd experience.

The man stopped to recover his breathing, cursing his horrible luck. Of all the universes he could have stumbled into, he had to stumble into one where the Supergirl bitch was real. He needed to get away before they arrived on the scene. They were coming. Alright, he thought to himself. Maybe a nice fire spell would settle the matter, he thought with the equivalent of a mental grin.

“Okay, I’ve let you run far enough. If you want to do this the hard way…” Supergirl warned him, pausing in mid-flight to hover over him menacingly. Trapped in the alley as he was with a high fence behind him, there was nowhere to go. She wasn’t expecting what happened next.

The man stretched out his hand, and unleashed an agilao spell aimed at his opponent. He smirked as she was caught off-guard – to her, it looked like a wave of fire appeared suddenly out of nowhere, striking her in the chest. He grinned savagely as the elemental attack found its mark.

Kara fell from the air from the sheer shock, landing in a heap on the ground. She wasn’t burned, and the suit was intact where the fire had struck her in the chest, but she could still feel the sting of the infernal temperature on her skin, and the acrid smell of smoke rose from her body. What the hell was that?

“Ok-ay,” Kara drawled out the word. This was not your garden variety bank robber.

Kara rose from the ground again, quickly regaining her majestic aura. The man stretched out with another burst of fire, but this time Kara met it with her freeze breath, neutralizing the smoldering flames. If he wanted to play this game, she was more than capable of playing it.

The man paused to recover himself, and get ready for another attack. Very well, if fire wasn’t effective, then perhaps lightning was more her style. He drew back and stretched out his hand, ready to hammer her with a zio spell, and perhaps one stronger than one he would use on a human, when something interrupted them.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got this,” a voice said from behind Supergirl.

Kara turned, and to her surprise she saw two young women who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere clad in dark outfits. One was a young Asian looking girl with brown curly hair, and the other was a somewhat older woman with black hair and a dark cloak. The clothing on her looked familiar, but for some reason she couldn’t place it right now.

As soon as the women saw her, their jaws went open and their eyes went wide. “Holy shit, it’s Supergirl!” the young Asian girl said to her partner on her left, as if to ask her “is this really real?”. The other woman nodded silently, still in disbelief at what they were seeing. Sure, they had seen superhumans before, obviously, and the cape was a dead giveaway that it was a superhero, but they hadn’t realized until she turned that it was this particular superhero. Holy crap, they were in the Matrix right now, because this couldn’t be anything but a simulation.

“Who are you?” Kara asked, puzzled.

The younger girl had no idea how to answer that. How could she answer that? Her companion was at a loss for words as well.

A sound rang in her ear. The Asian girl tapped a finger to her ear. “We’ve captured the other of the robbers. What’s your situation over there?” a deeper male voice, cool as ice with no trace of emotion answered in her ear.

Minako stared at the woman who was floating up ahead, and past her at the man who looked quite honestly, simply terrified that he now had not one, not two, but three superhumans to deal with. Even his powers couldn’t get him out of this one, before the match-up turned into a slaughter. “There’s only one left,” she grinned at the voice, in anticipation, “and he’s ours.”

“Excuse me, I am in the middle of apprehending a criminal who was just robbing a bank. Who are you people?” Kara demanded, arms crossed over her chest as she glared down with a fiery gaze. She did not appreciate her attempt to capture this guy being interrupted. While they didn’t appear to be helping him, they sure weren’t helping her either, delaying her like this. She was just about to tell them where they could go, and to leave it to the professionals, when again she had her train of thought cut off.

The woman with the black hair jumped high up over Kara’s head, landing behind the criminal when she saw him trying to run.

“Going somewhere?” she asked with a naughty grin, grabbing him with an invisible force and slamming him into the ground.

The man rolled over in pain, only to see that the dark clad Asian girl was running towards him, with some kind of long bladed weapon with a sharp blade at the end of a long wooden pole. “Shit,” he muttered, trying to get back up.

He was dead, but he had to try.

Minako reached him and delivered several critical non-lethal hits with her weapon, striking him in the legs, back, and chest, in a quick flurry, before he could even draw up any kind of defense. She swept out his legs from under him, and in an impressive turn brought down the weapon to point just under his chin, with the glittering silvery tip.

“Give up?” Minako asked him with a wide grin. She did so loudly, so that Supergirl would hear she wasn’t a threat.

The brown haired man answered with gritted teeth, wincing. “Yeah, just get this thing away from me, will you?” he almost snarled.

Minako pulled back a little, because the truth was with so many people surrounding him, he wasn’t going anywhere.

Kara looked on at the scene, still baffled at the display she had just witnessed. The woman’s speed was not quite superhuman, but the speed at which she moved and the reflexes with which she handed out debilitating blows, non-lethally to her surprise, spoke of a training far superior to almost anything she’d seen, except for the DEO. The way the other woman leapt over her head was definitely superhuman, except the woman didn’t look alien. And she had never heard of a human being enhanced like this, without some obvious telling signs. And suddenly she realized just where exactly she had seen the other woman’s clothing.

The dark black tunic overlaying another dark garment, brown in color and loosely fitted over the body in layers, the dark boots, and the utility belt, with the dark cloak overlaying it all; Kara didn’t know how she missed it before. She must have been really distracted by the situation at hand, to really miss something that was this obvious.

These were the clothes of a Jedi Knight.

She was losing control of the situation. Kara’s mind was blown. She almost couldn’t process what she was seeing; she refused to process it. Thankfully, the woman hadn’t pulled out a lightsaber; that at least gave her the plausible option of denial. She wanted to tell them that they shouldn’t have intervened, that she had everything under control, and they would be arrested by the DEO if they continued (or the proper equivalent), but the truth was they hadn’t really hurt anybody, and they didn’t really seem like villains. She was at a loss on what to do. This wasn’t like Guardian, sticking to the shadows, running around acting like a third-rate Batman or one of his sidekicks, not that she’d tell James that to his face. They were operating in broad daylight, with nothing to hide, and seemingly unconcerned about being caught by anyone. Suddenly, she heard the barely audible sounds of movement behind her (to human ears, at least; she heard it quite clearly).

Three more people had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They were an eclectic group. A man in a gray business suit, with a dark trenchcoat covering his body, a dark haired woman dressed in black paler than even Lena Luthor, after a week of not seeing the sun outside her office, and a cyborg that was the most militaristic she had ever seen. And Kara had seen a lot of them. A shock of blond hair emanated from under his helmet, which served as some kind of visor. The end of his fingertips were covered in talon-like fingertips. He was an intimidating sight, and even though Kara knew he couldn’t physically hurt her, that she knew of, a shudder almost went through her at the various enhancements that had been done to his body – the term “killing machine” came to mind. And suddenly, Kara found herself reconsidering her “non-dangerous” assessment. Alex did always tell her she was too nice, and quick to believe in people’s goodness – a flaw, but one she didn’t want to give up. Kara was also distinctly aware of something else: she was outnumbered, five-to-one, by people with unknown powers and abilities. She had her pride, too, but she wasn’t a fool. She knew exactly what to do.

Kara tapped the comlink in her ear. “Alex, I need backup right now.”

There was a bit of silence on the other end. “What’s the matter, Supergirl can’t handle three bank robbers? Maybe all those potstickers are catching up with you.” The voice sounded amused, with just the slightest hint of disbelief.

Kara frowned in frustration. “Damn it, Alex, I need backup right now!” she cried. She knew that one, she didn’t curse, and two, that lack of joking would immediately alert the other to the signs of a serious situation.

That shut up the other immediately. “Are you in danger?” she asked, concerned.

Kara shook her head, momentarily forgetting Alex couldn’t see it. “No, it’s just…Get over here! Bring a team with you!” she answered.

“Got it. We’ll be there ASAP. Just hang on until then…” Alex answered back.

Kara stared back at the newcomers, who seemed equally boggled to see her. She remembered Barry’s team being intimidated by what she could do when she first met them, except these guys didn’t seem as intimidated. They just seemed baffled, period. Not for the first time since becoming Supergirl, she wondered how this was her life. She had made the choice to become Supergirl, true, but that didn’t mean she had ever expected it to get so…weird.

Wearing the same amazed expression as the rest of her compatriots, the woman in black turned to her friend in the business suit, with short brown hair and average height. “Uh. Dorothy, we’re not in Kansas anymore.” She stated that with a sweet, yet serious tone.

Kara almost smacked her face with her palm at the cliché.


End file.
